Chapter 003: A Shop Employee Fighter is Born!!
ファイター ！！ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Ten'in faitaa tanjyou!! |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 003 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 1 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = March 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 35 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 002: Let's Go to Card Capital! |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 004: Joining the Cardfight Research Club?}}A Shop Employee Fighter is Born!! is the third chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 1. This chapter was adapted into episode 4 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi and Kamui meet up and head to Card Capital, where an unnamed fellow customer challenges Aichi to a fight. After Aichi hesitates due to nervousness, Kamui decides to take the challenge instead. Aichi goes to look at booster packs in the meantime, and shop assistant Misaki Tokura comments that he has been coming to the store a lot lately. Aichi nervously responds that he has friends here, and Misaki takes it as a sign that the shop is serving a purpose. Suddenly, an argument breaks out between Kamui and his opponent, with Kamui claiming the other boy stole his Battleraizer as they were picking up cards after the fight. The boy denies it, claiming the card is his and has always been in his deck, but Misaki snatches his cards and looks through them, saying that she remembers every single fight she sees in the store and that boy has never used Battleraizer before. She kicks him out of the shop, and returns Kamui’s card to him. Kamui, impressed by Misaki’s incredible memory, wants to challenge her to a fight, but she reveals that she has never fought before and has never had an interest despite working at the shop. However, when Aichi suddenly blurts out that he would like to fight her, she becomes curious about how much braver Aichi has become since he first entered the shop and realises that the change in his confidence must be due in some way to Vanguard. The shop’s manager, Shin Nitta, is overjoyed to learn that Misaki wants to fight, and reveals a deck that he prepared in anticipation. The fight begins, and Misaki surprises both Kamui and Aichi with how advanced her abilities are despite being completely new to the game. Shin remarks that she has worked in the store for some time, and has learned a lot by watching others due to her photographic memory. He explains that she lost her parents at a young age, and developed the ability as a way of never forgetting about them. During the fight, Kai and Miwa show up, and Kai wonders how Misaki will fare against Aichi’s constantly-improving skills. Aichi, meanwhile, is spurred by the thought that Kai is watching over him. Misaki tentatively admits that she may be enjoying herself, and the two of them fight with all their strength. After the battle, Misaki decides she wants to fight Kamui next, and Shin thanks Aichi for fighting with her and helping to expand her world. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Glyme *Giro *Little Sage, Marron *Knight Squire, Allen *Blaster Blade *Knight of Silence, Gallatin Oracle Think Tank *Lozenge Magus *Oracle Guardian, Nike *Circle Magus *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Promise Daughter *Lady Imperial Nova Grappler *Battleraizer Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Misaki Tokura The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Aichi's vanguard: Glyme vs. Misaki's vanguard: Lozenge Magus. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Little Sage, Marron (8000 Power), and ends his turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki rides Circle Magus (7000 Power), and calls Lozenge Magus to the back row rear-guard circle behind Circle Magus due to its own skill, then activates Circle Magus's skill to look the top card of her deck, and leave it on the top. Misaki's Circle Magus attacks Aichi's vanguard boosted by Lozenge Magus, and then due to Lozenge Magus's skill giving +3000 to the boosted unit during that battle, but Lonzege Magus must return the deck at end of the turn (Circle Magus's Power: 13000 vs. Marron's Power: 8000), Misaki drive checks Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical Trigger) giving +5000 Power and +1 Critical to Circle Magus (Circle Magus's Power: 18000), the Misaki's attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 2 damage, then Aichi damage checks Giro and another unknown card (Aichi's damage: 2/6). Misaki ends her turn, and Lozenge Magus returns to the deck. 'Aichi's turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade, then he calls Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power) and Knight of Silence, Gallatin (1000 Power) to front row rear-guard circles. Aichi's Blaster Blade attacks Misaki's vanguard (Blaster Blade's Power: 9000 vs. Circle Magus's Power: 7000), but she calls Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (5000 Shield) to guardian circle, and due to its skill the attack of Blaster Blade cannot hit. Then Aichi's Allen and Gallatin attack Mizaki's vanguard dealing 1 damage, then Misaki damage checks unknown unit and Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Mizaki's damage: 2/6), and Aichi ends his turn. 'Misaki's turn' Misaki rides Promise Daughter (9000 Power), and then she calls Battle Sister, Chocolat (6000 Power) and Battle Sister, Cocoa (6000 Power) to the rear-guard circles. The remainder of the fight and the winner is unknown Category:Manga Category:Chapters